


The Other Parent

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crocodile is Luffy's Parent, Crocodile is Whitebeards son, M/M, Marineford Arc, Stream of Consciousness, Trans Character, Trans Crocodile, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: So this is based off of the theory that Sir Crocodile is Luffy's other parent.This is Crocodile's thoughts/memories after the reveal at the Marineford (anyone notice he's like the one major charater we NEVER got a clip of after the reveal? and also starts helping Luffy/saving Ace only after the reveal?)





	The Other Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this based off of the theory, link to my post on it here. 
> 
> https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/171283951659/sir-crocodile-luffys-other-parent#notes

“But his actual bloodline makes him the son of the revolutionary, Dragon!”

 

That one announcement set the world around him into a frenzy people screaming and yelling.

 

But Crocodile couldn’t hear anything.

 

 

To him the world had just slipped off it’s axis.

 

He feels like he's been dunked in water, everything feels numb and the world is far away and moving in slow motion.

 

Everything around him seems to freeze.

 

And stop.

 

As the missing piece of a puzzle he didn’t know he'd be putting together slipped into place.

 

 

Strawhat

The desert.

The tomb. 

He’d felt such annoyance at this child. 

This brat who know nothing of the hardships and battles of being a pirate.

 

Know what it felt like to lose _EVERYTHING_ chasing a dream.

 

Who didn’t understand the coast of chasing the crown of the pirate king.

 

 

 

** The sting of where his hand was cut off **

**And he still had the gall to say he could come home**

** He hates him!  **

** Hates him! **

** H    A    T    E    '  S     H     I     M **

 

 

** The blood of his Nakama **

** E  V  E  R  Y  W  H  E  R  E **

**S oaking his clothes**

**So much blood he couldn't use his sand**

**He can still feel it**

** Because he C O U L D N ' T  **

** Protect them **

**Save them**

**He wasn't**

**S T R O N G  E N O U G H**

** Everyone gone **

 

 

 

** Curled around himself screaming at the loss of  **

~~** Loss was it a loss now ?  ** ~~

~~** Because this meant  ** ~~

~~**Straw hat was** ~~

 

 

Monkey D Luffy.

 

How had he never seen it?

 

 

Monkey D Luffy                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Monkey D Dragon

 

 

_It was a lifetime ago._

_Still on that ship._

_Treated not as him but as her._

_The marines chasing his fath... Whitebeard around._

_He’d not been meant to join in._

_But he always had._

_He always found him to._

_That rookie Marine who had not wanted to be there._

_The other person there who didn’t fit into the stupid conflict happening around them._

_Their fights More like sparring and then the talking._

_Laying on the sand of a beach away from the fighting_

 

 

_ “I hate my dad so much, he can’t see how messed up the world is…can’t understand” Dragon had stared at the sky “he never even gave me a choice…forced me to that boot camp the instant he could…he doesn’t care”  _

 

 

 

 

_“well…at least your dad see’s you as his son”_

 

 

 

 

 

Dragon’s son

 

_“It’s funny I suppose he treats literally everyone else as his son, offers the title freely to everyone…except me…his own blood”_

_“he’ll never understand”_

_“I do”_

The smile on his face, He’d been the first to call him his name.

The first to create him like himself He’d trusted him.

**Even more so after he’d lost**

**Lost everything.**

**His crew**

**His friends**

**His Nakama**

**Dead**

**Gone**

**Then Dragon had showed up.**

 

 

He’d trusted him.

 

 Just how stupid he's been.

_“I’m keeping it”_

_“But I thought that you...Iva can”_

_“I do...I want that... but after”_

_“Crocodile”_

_“I want this! I’m going to be a better father than that man”_

But then

_“I’m sorry”_

_“It appears there was a complication”_

_“I’m so sorry”_

 

He’d not looked him in the eye looking back…he should have known.

 

Dragon was lying.

 

Of course the one person he would trust…

 

 

 

**He’ll kill him!**

 

**How dare he?!**

 

**How could he?**

 

 

 

 

He looks at Strawhat

 

His son 

 

 

That expression on his face in the tomb and the desert, why it annoyed him so much It was his.

 

The same one he wore while chasing the crown.

That stupid determination It had been like looking in a mirror. 

 

And he’d hated it.

 

 

 

His son! 

 

Dragon had lied

 

…he’d never been lost.

 

Never gone.

 

He was here.

 

He was alive

 

 

 

And he'd tried to kill him.

Tormented his Nakama.

 

Looks like he was a hopeless father to.

 

 

 

 

Strawhat is his child…but he doesn’t need to know.

**He shouldn’t…it’ll only cause more problems.**

 

**Adding whitebeard to his heritage.**

 

**He’ll have an even greater target on his back.**

 

**Besides…he won’t want it.**

 

**Won’t want a father who tried to kill him, hurt the people he cared about.**

 

**He won’t burden him.**

 

This realisation won’t change anything, not for Strawhat.

 

Even if it’s completely upturned his own world.

 

He glances up at the platform at fire fist.

 

His sons brother.

 

He no longer cares about whitebeard the old man doesn’t matter.

 

Getting his son and his brother out of here does.

 

Why shouldn’t matter to people.

 

No one needs to know.

 

But Dragon.

Well if he survives this Crocodile knows he’ll be heading straight for the new world.

And he's getting answers!

Also most likely killing the leader of revolutionary army.

 

 

 

He sends up waves of sand and knocks the guards about to strike fire fist back.

This is the least he can do.

No one ever needs know why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!=)


End file.
